Nostalgic
by UnderdogHero
Summary: He's the only one Mikleo will sing for.


A/N: Because **Spring Zephyr** really wanted to see this happen, though I cannot for the 99 lives of me remember how it started. Something about Mib- Mikleo's VA I think...

I totally was not about to call him Mibo.

Anyway, the song lyrics are taken from Reve Unitia's ending theme "Nostalgic Dream". I'm using the English translation found on Anime Lyrics.

And since I'm actually using something with copyrights, I don't own the song "Nostalgic Dream" or any characters associated with Tales of Zestiria - I don't even own a copy of Reve Unitia, sadly...

**.**

"Oh come on, just once!"

"I said _no_!"

They could practially _see_ Mikleo's temper rising, with every moment that Zaveid insisted on another one of his whims.

Of course, the first few warnings went ignored, as per Zaveid's style.

"Honestly, first Alisha, now you?" Mikleo sighed. Zaveid was a lot more insistant than the female knight had been though - she'd taken the rejection well enough, although she'd seemed disappointed.

Being caught one time was enough. Being caught a second time - apparently - was simply _embarrassing_.

Zaveid's pleading and whining finally turned to pokes and prods from Edna's umbrella - which he's swiped from the earth Seraph, she was glaring holes into his back - and he snapped.

"For the last time, I will _not_ sing you a song!"

There was a groan from the back of the group, where Rose and Dezel were bringing up the rear.

"_That's_ what you guys are arguing about _right now_?" Dezel said irritably. His pendulum swung in a large arc, knocking a wolf out of the air as it launched itself at Rose. "Can't it wait until _after_ this battle?"

"But-"

"No buts!" Mikleo said, shoving the older man with a heavy blow from his staff - at this point, Edna had already retrieved her umbrella and was taking her frustrations out on the Hellion. He rushed to Sorey's side, and the boy laughed.

"We got caught." He said, cutting down the harpie that had been giving him trouble while he tried to listen in on Zaveid and Mikleo's argument. It was hard _not_ to hear them though.

"I realize that." The water Seraph said. "You understand this is completely your fault, right?"

"Of course." Another went down, this time from twin blasts of water. "So, later..."

"I know."

**.**

Mikleo couldn't help but smile when Sorey jumped into the bed of their room at the inn, the brunett letting out a long, loud sigh as he buried his face in the pillows. Mikleo himself took a seat on his own bed, watching as his friend turned over to face him.

He didn't say anything, just reached over the side of the bed and into his bag - which he'd thrown aside earlier - pulling out the familiar copy of the Celestial Records. Mikleo responded by reaching under the nightstand between their beds and grabbed a book at random. They were all guides on the area, and while they probably weren't as intersting as the history books back at the capital, they would do until it was time for bed.

Not even two hours passed before Sorey, in Mikleo's opinion, caved.

"... Hey, Mikleo."

He knew that tone.

"Can you pick up where you left off last night? I think it was the second..."

He trailed off as Mikleo stood up, setting the book on the nightstand and taking the short three steps towards Sorey's bed. Sorey moved over, making space for the silver-haired boy, who climbed onto the bed and settled in beside him.

Once he was settled with a pillow behind his back and Sorey threw an arm over his lap, Mikleo took a deep breath-

"You know this bed isn't made for two people right?"

Sorey chuckled.

"You said that last night too, and the night before that..."

"... And every night since we left Elysia."

-and the words left him without a second thought.

"_Because I don't want you to lose, Those feelings you thought you wanted to save._"

The words were familiar, a song he remembered hearing before but couldn't exactly recall the source, and held a certain nostalgia for them. Mikleo thought back to the many times as a child that Sorey had pressed for him to sing for him before bed. Even the other villagers, once they'd seen Sorey's presistance, had asked from time to time.

Sorey was always the only one he said yes to.

Sorey was the only he'd sing for.

_"You should be able to change kindness into hope and flap your wings._"

Even now, and he tried not to let the irritation seep into his voice when he remembered how Zaveid had pushed him for a song. Alisha - and possibly Lailah, she'd been with the princess - had been the only person to catch them, though she didn't question the position they'd been in, which was similar to now. If it had been anyone else, Mikleo was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it for a while.

Especially if it had been a certain shirtless wind Seraph and assassin...

"_The future you wish for is within your hands..._" He paused as there was a light snoring next to him, the arm around him having gone limp.

A quick glance at his companion told him all he needed to know - Sorey had falled asleep.

Mikleo sighed softly, slightly annoyed but not angry. Sorey always fell asleep before a single verse finished, whether it be due to exhaustion or Mikleo's voice soothing him. Or maybe he just had a weakness to lullabies. It was an interesting thought, one he'd bring up again when Sorey was awake to argue with. But it was time for sleep now.

In an awkward attempt to remove himself from Sorey's grasp and bring the blanket over the slumbering youth, he managed to find himself lower on the bed, with the arm not around his stomach. Sorey was snoring in his ear too, which was uncomfortable, but he didn't dare wake the Shepherd. When he tried to move away, he supressed a sigh when Sorey grumbled something Mikleo couldn't quite make out, tightening his grip. Mikleo rolled his eyes.

Fine. He'd let Sorey have this one.

**.**

A/N: It feels... really short? Probably is, but it's midnight, and I didn't get much sleep the past week or two. Not to mention I'm probably feeling the crash from all the sugar and energy drinks I had today... college, right?

But in more related notes, my first Zestiria fic!... Let's see how well this goes before I decide to do another. I actually had another ending that would have made this fic really sad really fast, but it involves endgame spoilers, so I'll probably upload it separately.

I listed this as "family" but it can really be taken either way. I won't mention my own preferences-


End file.
